Currently, network application security is being augmented from the standard procedure of a user providing a user identifier (ID) and password in order to authenticate with a network service or application to further requiring a two step authentication process. In addition to requiring a user to provide a first authentication factor, such as a user ID and password, two step authentication requires the user to provide a second authentication factor in order to complete an authentication process. Typically, the second authentication factor is information known to the user that is unlikely to be known by an unauthorized user such as a secret known to the user or a security token.